Paul F. Tompkins
Emily Tompkins |yearsactive= 1995-Present }}Paul Francis Tompkins is an American actor, voice actor, and podcast host best known for his role as Mr. Peanutbutter in the animated tragicomedy series BoJack Horseman. Biography Tompkins was born on September 12, 1968, in Mount Airy, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The names of his parents are not known. What is known is that Tompkins first got into entertainment at the age of 17 by working at a comedy club called 'The Comedy Works' and briefly attended Temple University before eventually dropping out. Tompkins got his first on-screen role in 1995, when he was cast in the ensemble for 27 episodes of the comedic series Mr. Show with Bob and David. Tompkins got his first major role in 2004, when he was cast as the host for all 104 episodes of the talk show Best Week Ever. Since then, Tompkins has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Rick and Morty, Room 104, Tangled, Tangled: The Series, DuckTales, Bajillion Dollar Properties, Another Period, Blindspot, Great Minds with Dan Harmon, Moonbeam City, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Key and Peele, There Will Be Blood, Drones, Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, Drunk History, BoJack Horseman, HarmonQuest, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Tompkins will portray Brian Garrity in the Season Fifteen episode "Saturday". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Saturday" (2020) TV episode - Brian Garrity *Room 104 (2019) - Louis *Star Wars Resistance (2019) - Flanx (voice) *BoJack Horseman - 67 episodes (2014-2019) - Mr. Peanutbutter/Sandro/Albino Rhino Gyno/Marv/Restaurant Patron/Concerned Man/Andrew Garfield/Princess Carolyn's Phone/Bax Executor/Brake Repair Specialist/Heckler/Interviewer/Bartholomew Scagsworth/Janitor/Underwater Nab/Auto Glass Man/George Tickle/Actor #2/Dog Valet/Giant Chocolate Oscar Guy/Bear/Sloth Lawyer/Man in Tuxedo Holding Giant Bag of Kettlecorn/Bridge to Hawaii Guy/Dr. Boing-Boing/Diane's Father/Kiki the Maitre d'/Mr. Chocolate Hazelnut Spread/Photographer/Abortion Doctor/Taneisha's Father/Carlos/Booth/Blimp Co-Pilot (voice) *Tangled: The Series - 37 episodes (2017-2019) - Shorty/Baby Shorty (voice) *Lodge 49 (2019) - Farrell Higgins *Talking Tom and Friends (2019) - Reece *Between Two Ferns: The Movie (2019) - Burnt Millipede *DuckTales - 4 episodes (2017-2019) - Gladstone Gander (voice) *American Dad! (2019) - Nordstorm Manager (voice) *Bajillion Dollar Propertie$ - 34 episodes (2016-2019) - Dean Rosedragon *Nature Cat (2019) - Chandler (voice) *Bob's Burgers (2011-2019) - Randy/Deputy Mayor Cunningham/Pierre/Bronconius/Additional Voices (voice) *You're the Worst - 3 episodes (2019) - Paul F. Tompkins *Big City Greens - 2 episodes (2018-2019) - Tooth Fairy/Additional Voices/Justin (voice) *Kaiju Confidential (2019) - Mega-Hydra *RiffTrax Live: Day of the Shorts - SF Sketchfest 2019 (2019) - Himself *Speechless - 2 episodes (2017-2018) - Dane *The Venture Bros. - 4 episodes (2016-2018) - Blue Morpho/Parade Announcer 1/Doctor Heinie/Turnbuckle (voice) *Take My Wife - 3 episodes (2016-2018) - Paul *Another Period (2018) - Cole Bottoms *The Star Wars Show (2018) - Toy Yoda-thon Salesman *Life in Pieces (2017) - York *Black-ish (2017) - Doctor Reagan *Blindspot (2017) - Booky Bentley *Get Krack!n (2017) - Richard Templeman *Pilot Season (2017) - Announcer *Adam Ruins Everything (2017) - Jenkins *RiffTrax Live: Summer Shorts Beach Party (2017) - Himself *Mothership (2017) - Guest *Game Grumps (2017) - Special Guest *Drive Share (2017) - Ghost Passenger *Comedy Bang! Bang! - 14 episodes (2012-2016) - Andrew Lloyd Webber/Alan Thicke/J.W. Stillwater/Werner Herzog/Garry Marshall/The Cake Boss (voice) *Great Minds with Dan Harmon (2016) - Edgar Allan Poe *Trump vs. Bernie: Debate for America (2016) - Moderator *RiffTrax Live: Night of the Shorts IV - SF Sketchfest 2016 (2016) - Himself *HarmonQuest (2016) - Teflonto *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2016) - Captain Orleans *Moonbeam City (2015) - Kitch Legstrong (voice) *W/ Bob and David - 4 episodes (2015) - Paul/Doctor/SPN Announcer/Imam Jay/Mike/Proprietor *Hell and Back (2015) - Annoyed Lost Soul (voice) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (2015) - Unknown Character *Regular Show: The Movie (2015) - Gino (voice) *RiffTrax Live: Night of the Shorts, A Good Day to Riff Hard - SF Sketchfest 2015 (2015) - Himself *CollegeHumor's Comedy Music Hall of Fame (2015) - Host *Rick and Morty (2015) - Lawyer (voice) *Drunk History (2015) - Narrator *Thrilling Adventure Hour Live (2015) - Frank Doyle *The Thundermans (2015) - King Crab *Kroll Show (2015) - Andy Downpour *Kill Me, Deadly (2015) - Jaime *The Dramatics: A Comedy (2015) - Anton Campbell *Aqua Teen Hunger Force - 2 episodes (2010-2015) - Police Officer/Angel (voice) *Bambi Cottages (2014) - Teddy Burke *Superior Living (2014) - Duncan *Jason Nash Is Married (2014) - Doctor Glen *Jason Nash Is Married (2013) - Marriage Counselor *Ring! Ring! Ring! (2013) - Mr. Mountabrother *RiffTrax Live: Night of the Shorts SF Sketchfest 2013 (2013) - Himself *Ghost Ghirls (2013) - Antonio *Boardwalk Empire's Richard Harrow: Murderer for Hire (2013) - Richard Harrow *Adventure Time - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - SMO Captain/SMO 2/Furnius/Jalapeño Pepper/Flame Soldier #3/Costumed Fire Actor/Flame Guard (voice) *Downton Abbey: Laura Linney and PBS Sued by Janie Haddad Tompkins (2013) - Janie's lawyer *Regular Show - 5 episodes (2010-2012) - Video Narrator/Lotto Cop 2/Lotto Cop 3/Lotto Worker/Skunk/Matt/Cricket #5/Guy #2/Voice on Record/Nice Friend (voice) *Nick Lowe: Stoplight Roses (2012) - Nick Lowe *Key and Peele (2012) - Congressman *Tangled Ever After (2012) - Short Thug (voice) *The Life & Times of Tim - 2 episodes (2010-2012) - Donnie/Kyle Zander (voice) *Up All Night (2011) - Dave *Last Man Standing (2011) - Chester McAllister *T is for Tantrum (2011) - Jerry *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2011) - Andrew Berg *Raising Hope (2011) - Jeff *Community (2010) - Robert *Tangled (2010) - Short Thug (voice) *Disney Tangled (2010) - Short Thug (voice) *Pretend Time (2010) - Various *WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 (2010) - Trainer (voice) *The Midnight Show - 2 episodes (2010) - Hugh Yuse *True Jackson, VP (2010) - Royce Bingham *RiffTrax Live: House on Haunted Hill (2010) - Himself *Drones (2010) - Jafe *The Informant! (2009) - FBI Special Agent Anthony D'Angelo *Atom TV - 2 episodes (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Pushing Daisies (2008) - Gunther Pinker *The Scariest Show on Television (2008) - The Host *1321 Clover (2007) - Rob Tuttle *UCB Comedy Originals - 7 episodes (2007) - Unknown Character *The Sarah Silverman Program. - 4 episodes (2007) - Paul/Police Officer No. 1 *There Will Be Blood (2007) - Prescott *Weeds - 2 episodes (2007) - Bob *WordGirl (2007) - Royal Dandy, Flash Clocktormocktor *Tenacious D: Time Fixers (2006) - Club Owner *Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny (2006) - Open Mic Host *Kidney Thieves (2006) - Doctor Fong *King of the Hill (2006) - Professor Twilley (voice) *Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show (2005) - Various *Channel Surfing (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Sunday Detective Film Theatre (2004) - Principal Overmind *Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie (2004) - MC *Last Laugh '04 (2004) - Red Sox Fan *Nerd Hunter 3004 (2004) - The Chief *Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) - MC *I'm with Her (2004) - (uncredited) *It's Twissleton (2004) - Admiral Telamachus (voice) *Brainwarp (2003) - Whip-Head *Frasier (2003) - Steve *The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn (2002) - Robert Sashinalopolis *Run Ronnie Run (2002) - Safari Guy in TV *DAG - 16 episodes (2000-2001) - Sullivan Pope *Sham (2000) - Sal *Tenacious D - 5 episodes (1997-2000) - Paul *The Peter Principle (2000) - Peter Campbell *Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (1999) - Paul (voice) *Magnolia (1999) - Chad/Seduce/Destroy (voice) *NewsRadio (1999) - Justice of the Peace *Mr. Show and the Incredible, Fantastical News Report (1998) - Various Characters *Mr. Show with Bob and David - 27 episodes (1995-1998) - Various *Jack Frost (1998) - Audience Member *The Daily Show with Trevor Noah (1998) - Contributor *Super Adventure Team (1998) - Doctor Benton Criswell (voice, credited as Francis Mt. Pleasant) *Win a Date (1998) - Dylan *Skins (1997) - Little John *Desert (1996) - The Man *Mr. Show with Bob and David: Fantastic Newness (1996) - Various Characters *Sham (1996) - Sal *Not Necessarily the Election (1996) - Frank Scarpazian 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors